Za
= General = Name: Za'zii a Samedi Fon (Aliases: Za, 'Zazil', Patsy) Height: 7'8 Age: Claims to be 40-45 Weight: 330 lbs. Hair: Dyed White Eyes: Black sclera, yellow iris Skin/fur color: Dark blue, almost grey. Tattoos: Stylized jaguar spots over shoulders to the shoulder blade. Veve of Mueh'zala and Samedi on the inside of bicep. Full facial tattoo, death head of a Samedi (Samdi) priest. Pictograms and geometric rings from wrist to elbow. Snake and lightning bolt motif on the side of his neck. Mark of Fon pictogram between upper shoulder blades, and a highly stylized scroll-style illustration of Papa Ghede (Gede), Samedi, and Mueh'zala on his back. = History = Early (Years born/died are arbitrary, with Year 0 being Za's birth year.) Cho'wa of Zuldazar (b''. -42, ''d. 40) served tirelessly in the role of ambassador to the outlying tribes, born into a prestigious line of Zandalari trolls. After one particularly lengthy stay in Zul'farrak during the Festival season, Cho'wa boarded a ship destined for the home island of Zandalar, heavily laden with gifts and winnings from the Sandfury tribe. Amongst his spoils was several Sandfury slaves, one of which was heavily pregnant. She (b. ? d. ?) had been a extremely early present to the ambassador, presented as a chamber servant upon his entry into the City of Sands. The slave girl gave birth to a son early before arrival in Zandalar. Upon the ship's landing, Cho'wa and his household entourage travelled to Zuldazar, the capitol. The child- one of many of Cho'wa's bastards- was taken to the other mountain of the great island, the snowy Mount Mugamba. In a village just below the tree-line, the whelp was raised. The unnamed settlement was primarily a small training outpost for the Rasta'shi (Warrior Caste), about as far away from Zuldazar one could get. As was customary with the mix of Zandalari and ice trolls in that village, the boy was merely referred to as Boy before his naming day. At some point he was bestowed the name Zha, which meant Little One, Whelp or, just as easily, Of Dirt. He was the smallest of a small group of juvenile boys in the village, being half-Sandfury, and his mixed heritage gave him a very strange coloration, a splotchy blue-brown. Cho'wa made note of this in his writings in passing, expressing some relief that The whelp does not look to be one of my sons. When eighteen and as part of his whelping trials, Zha pledged himself to the service of the Loa Ghede, benign aspect of Samedi. His name changed, subtly, to Zii, which means 'Friend.' -This is where Cho'wa forgot about checking on the progress of his bastard son. For thirty years Zii's history is unknown. The next mention of him in writing is a census of households in Zuldazar that lists him as Za'zii, Born Sandfury, Rasta'shi- Three wives, three sons. The year of 40 saw the destruction of the entire Cho'wa household by illness, a strange trembling fever that killed most of his servants, six of Zii's seven legitimate half-brothers (The seventh, Kanji (b. 25), was away from Zuldazar for his whelping trial and spared from sickness.) The year also saw Zii's dismissal from the Rasta'shi elite guard and arrest, shortly after the death of his father. After a short imprisonment his execution is reported, his name listed with 5 other criminals. Reappearance A Za'zii is listed in the payrolls of Juju's Nightclub LLC, Main Branch, Gadgetzan, earliest mention being one year after the execution in Zuldazar. For ten years the cartel branch that operated Juju's Nightclub kept records of Za'zii working in various capacities- bouncer, bartender, 'event coordinator'. Incidentally Juju's LLC began keeping records of one Rojo- another name which was listed on the Zandalari prison manifest. It is known that Za claimed kin ties to other employees of Juju's- both seem to have been distant Sandfury cousins, who died shortly before the Cataclysm event. The offshoots of the Cho'wa household still exist in Zuldazar, though most of Za's nieces and nephews have passed due to sickness and old age. Cadet branches survive through several women descendants, but the direct line of inheritance dies with Kanji and Za'zii as both of them have no surviving children. Cho'wa's other bastards were never acknowledged or named in his personal writings. Frequent visits to Zul'farrak were listed in the company's expenses. Current Za claims three separate mailing addresses- one in Grom'gol in Northern Stranglethorn, one in South Barrens' Desolation Hold, and a PO box in Orgrimmar Honor Bank. He is listed as a member of a small auxillary unit organized under Garrosh Hellscream's standing army. He seems to be semi-retired. He can most often been seen in Orgrimmar's Valley of Honor, peddling services like out-of-the-box tattoos, piercings, and gossip-mongering. Associates/Related Characters Big Daddy Choo Ko'nu Soldier/Underboss of Juju LLC. A monstrously obese Tauren that dresses like a goblin. Currently works as a band performer at the recently-reopened flagship. Head of Kalimdor Operations, Gadgetzan Ship and Freight (wholly-owned subsidiary of Juju LLC.) Rojo A jungle troll of uncertain descent, Master Mixologist. Appears to be in his late twenties. Traveling Mixologist which has served at all of the Juju's bars, including a remotely-operated branch in the Zuldazar slums. Gom'jun A younger troll of uncertain descent, formerly referred to as Za's student. Ry'sera Seltheril (aka Rice) Sindorei matron of common descent. Appears to be either a field agent or a prostitute, depending on the situation. Occasional "business associate" with firm ties to Juju's Finance and Acquisition (wholly-owned subsidiary of Juju's LLC.) = Character = Za has an extremely short temper. In social situations he tends to be loud and boisterous. He's quick to smile, but also very easily becomes sullen and withdrawn. Marked with all the trappings of a man who has dedicated his life to the service of Samedi/Samdi, he is almost as lecherous and shameless as his Loa, though he has enough social graces to curtail it in civilized company. Depending on the situation his affectation can swing from oafish to cunning. In fact, the mercurial nature of his moods and bearing is pronounced. It is not uncommon for him to be openly hostile to a friend in one moment, then sunnily benign the next. At the very least this ties into his alcohol consumption, and there is no mistaking that he is a severe alcoholic. He is rarely seen in public sober or without a bottle in his hand, and over the past year or so his body is starting to bear evidence of the constant abuse. Even excusing the drinking, his typical public persona was not especially endearing. He is a typical sufferer of Alpha Male Syndrome with all of the neuroticism and insecurity that comes with being painfully aware of things like caste, standing, social worth, and titles. In the rare unguarded moment where he wasn't tirelessly posturing, he seems genial enough. His alignment is Lawful Evil. Category:Troll